Five Kisses
by mysery-girl
Summary: Ein Projekt, bei dem ich auf mitmache. Es geht um fünf verschiedene Arten von Küssen, die Kapitel sind unzusammhängend und das Pairing ist Sherlock Holmes /Irene Adler
1. Apologetic Kiss

„Holmes!" Er hatte Irene noch nie so verärgert gesehen… zu seiner Belustigung. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie zerrte mit aller Kraft an den Handschellen, die über ihr an der Heizung befestigt waren.  
„Tut mir Leid Irene, aber keine Sorge… Ich habe den Schlüssel bereits jemandem gegeben, der dich bis spätestens morgen früh los macht." So hatte er gleich ein grosses Problem weniger und konnte den Fall in aller ruhe zu Ende bringen. Ausserdem galt das hier nicht nur der „Problembeseitigung", sondern auch ihrem eigenen Schutz.  
Nicht, das Irene Adler sich nicht selbst hätte verteidigen können, doch er konnte sich selbst beruhigen in dem er wusste, dass sie hier unten- und nicht auf Verbrecherjagd war. Denn als Blackwood sie damals vom Baugerüst der Tower Bridge geschubst hatte, war sein Herz für mehr als nur einen Schlag stehen geblieben. Dieses Gefühl wollte er nicht nochmal empfinden müssen.  
„Es ist nur zu deinem eigenen besten", sagte er, küsste sie entschuldigend auf die Wange und verschwand aus der Tür.

* * *

Ein Projekt auf bei dem ich mitmache, jetzt stelle ich die Oneshots auch hier rein ;)

Das zweite Kapitel kommt schon morgen.


	2. Sudden Kiss

Sie war nicht mehr die Selbe und würde es auch nie wieder sein. Entgegen dem was alle dachten lebte Irene Adler noch, doch die letzten Monate hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
Moriarty hatte sie vergiftet und von einem seiner Leute „entsorgen" lassen. Man hatte ihre vermeintliche Leiche auf einer Mülldeponie abgelegt und darauf gehofft, dass sie von der Scotland Yard gefunden wurde. Doch sie war nicht tot gewesen, zumindest nicht endgültig.  
An jenem Abend hatte sie befürchtet, dass sich Moriarty nur mit ihr treffen wollte um ein Tässchen Tee zu trinken. Da sie Holmes aber nicht mit reinziehen wollte, hatte sie einer alten Freundin bescheid gesagt, dass sie das besagte Restaurant observieren sollte. Zu Recht.

Diese besagte Freundin war es dann auch gewesen, die sie zu einem Arzt gebracht hatte der sich mit Giften auskennt. Irene hatte überlebt. Gerade so.  
Noch jetzt, über ein halbes Jahr später hustete sie immer noch ständig und oftmals war Blut dabei. Das würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr ändern, eigentlich musste sie froh sein, überhaupt mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein. Und bei der Nachricht von Moriartys Tod hätte sie eigentlich Freudensprünge machen müssen, doch in derselben Zeile in der man von Moriartys Tod berichtet hatte, war auch das Ableben von Sherlock Holmes erwähnt worden.

Dieser Moment war es gewesen, der Irene Adler endgültig verändert hatte. Denn sie hatte Sherlock gewarnt, ihm gesagt, dass Moriarty ein gefährlicher Gegner sei. Doch der Detektiv hatte sich dieser Gefahr angenommen und dafür sein leben gelassen. Zusammen mit dem wohl schlimmsten Menschen der jemals auf dieser Erde gewandelt war, war er in den Tod gestürzt.

Bei seiner Abdankung war sie nicht gewesen, Watson und vielleicht auch ein paar andere hätten sie bestimmt erkannt. Ausserdem hatte man seine Leiche ja niemals gefunden und auch wenn Sherlock Holmes mit ziemlicher Sicherheit tot war, so hatte sie hin und wieder doch leichte Zweifel. Immerhin hielt man auch sie für tot.

Trotzdem war sie nicht aus London weggegangen, sondern hatte sich einfach eine neue Identität besorgt. Wieso? Das wusste Irene selbst nicht. Vielleicht verbanden sie einfach zu viele Erinnerungen an diesen Ort und sie war noch nicht bereit, diese Aufzugeben…

Wie immer in den letzten Monaten verhielt sie sich beim Einkaufen möglichst unauffällig und wählte beim zurückgehen immer die ab gelegeneren Gassen. Sicher nicht gerade das geeignetste für eine Frau, doch sie hatte keine Angst. Schon gar nicht bei Tageslicht.  
Trotzdem spürte sie wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten, sie wurde beobachtet.

„Irene?" Ihre Einkaufstasche glitt ihr aus den Fingern und noch bevor die Lebensmittel am Boden aufschlugen hatte sie sich umgedreht. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, konnte keinen Schritt auf den Mann zugehen der jetzt vor ihr Stand.  
„Wie?" Anscheinend hatte sie die Fähigkeit zu sprechen doch noch nicht ganz verlernt. Er lachte.  
„Das fragst du mich?" Holmes durchmass die Strecke zwischen ihnen lag in zwei Schritten und küsste sie.

Irene Adler, die ihn mehrmals ausgetrickst und ihn einmal sogar unter Drogen gesetzt hatte, war überrascht. Aber noch ehe sie den Kuss erwidern konnte hatte er sich umgedreht und war verschwunden.  
Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Irene sich nicht sicher war ob es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war… Ein sehr schöner Traum wohlbemerkt. Doch dann wäre sie jetzt aufgewacht und hätte nicht immer noch das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren gespürt.

* * *

Da ich bei dem Projekt noch nicht weiter gekommen bin weiss ich nicht wann das nächste Update kommt, aber natürlich versuche ich mich damit zu beeilen ^^


End file.
